Une Tueuse à New York
by Zarbi
Summary: Blair Waldorf est appelé comme Tueuse de Vampires à la Chute de Sunnydale. Maintenant, elle sait qu'elle est Une Tueuse, que le Surnaturel existe et qu'elle en est une des principales actrices. Ne pas oublier : Gossip girl ne doit pas être au courant. Cette histoire est une suite de Blair Tueuse et peut être lu indépendamment.
1. Chapter 1

**BLAIR TUEUSE - 2**

* * *

 _ **Avis**_ _: Je ne possède pas Gossip Girl, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir._

 _Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits._

 _ **Note**_ _: L'histoire commence près de la fin de la saison 1 de Gossip Girl et à la fin de la Saison 7 de Buffy. Je ne tiens pas compte des saisons des Comics de Buffy que je connais mal. C'est une suite à Blair Tueuse.  
_

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Blair Waldorf est appelé comme Tueuse de Vampires à la Chute de Sunnydale. Maintenant, elle sait qu'elle est Une Tueuse, que le Surnaturel existe et qu'elle en est une des principales actrices. Ne pas oublier : Gossip girl ne doit pas être au courant._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1- Un peu de repos aux Hamptons**

 **New York, une journée d'août ensoleillé,**

Blair Cornelia Waldorf rentre de France où elle a passé 2 mois dans les vignobles de son père et de son compagnon Roman, un ancien mannequin de son épouse. Ils pensent au mariage depuis que c'est légal entre personnes de même sexe en France. Ce ne fut pas aussi reposant que l'année dernière. Elle est devenue autre chose, une Tueuse de Vampire ( _Elle aurait hurlé de rire, si on lui avait dit cela l'année dernière_ ). Et elle a dû l'apprendre à son père et à son compagnon surtout qu'elle a transformé le vignoble en centre d'entraînement pour Tueuses. Elle a réuni ici bon nombre de Tueuses de France et d'Europe Occidentale. Elle avait accueilli Buffy et sa sœur Dawn ainsi que Giles qui essaye de recomposer le Conseil des Observateurs et d'avoir accès aux comptes bancaires de l'ancien conseil. Résultat, son père a été engagé dessus et comme avocat financier, il était bien placé pour cela. Il avait commencé la recherche et trouvé un certain nombre de comptes. Mais il fallait prouver que le nouveau conseil était bien l'héritier de l'ancien. Il faudra plusieurs années pour retrouver tous ses comptes et la formation ainsi que l'équipement des nouvelles Tueuses n'attend pas.

La formation en Provence était surtout de l'entraînement physique, et aussi connaître ses différents ennemis avec leurs caractéristiques et leur dangerosité et le moyen de les combattre mais peu au combat faute d'arme à part les pieux et les arbalètes achetés dans un village médiéval. La plupart des Tueuses étaient rentrées dans leur famille en Europe bien que certaines n'aient pas envie de quitter la ferme de son père. Leur prétexte est un vampire très oenophile qui leur avait rendu visite pendant l'été. Pas de morts, mais des dégâts et beaucoup de peur chez leurs consultants en œnologie.

Elle avait fait un détour par Londres pour discuter avec le nouveau chef du Conseil : Rupert Giles. Elle avait réussi à avoir une petite liste d'observateurs possibles sur l'agglomération de New york. Maintenant, il va falloir trouver le meilleur du point de vue métier, relationnel entre eux et aussi du point de vue social car on risque de les voir ensemble et Blair Waldorf ne veut pas faire d'erreurs qui risque de la mettre en porte à faux vis à vis de la haute société new-yorkaise. En plus, il faut garder secret pour l'instant sa condition de Tueuse, l'existence de vampires, de démons et de la magie. Bon, elle a de la chance, elle a sa propre magicienne, débutante mais bon beaucoup de Tueuses sont pour l'instant seules sans Observateurs ou sorciers ou tout autre type d'aide. Beaucoup de discussions entre les Tueuses cet été étaient sur si on peut le dire aux parents (presque obligatoire si on vit avec), la famille et les amis.

Profitant du vol de retour vers New York, elle séduit Marcus Beaton beau gosse anglais d'une vingtaine d'années. Il est ravi de passer la fin du mois d'août dans les belles villas new-yorkaises des Hamptons. Cela va faire bisquer Serena. Ah oui, Serena .A Los Angeles, elle a découvert le surnaturel et elle a adoré.

Résultat de tout cela, Serena a passé une bonne partie des vacances scolaires à Los Angeles à suivre un enseignement avec la plus grande sorcière vivante : Willow Rosenberg. Elle a eu un compte-rendu hebdomadaire de ses progrès. Elle dit qu'il faudra des années pour avoir un niveau potable. Willow lui a expressément déconseillé d'aller trop vite en disant qu'elle avait failli à plusieurs reprises à perdre l'esprit, son âme et sa vie et parfois les 3 en même temps. Blair avait entendu que Willow avait failli provoquer une apocalypse. Mais cela avait l'air d'être un secret des Scoobies. Mais il ne durera pas longtemps si elle s'en mêle. Et d'après Gossip Girl, elle aurait ramené plein d'amies de Los Angeles, paraît-il des survivantes de Sunnydale en partie. On signale aussi des relations entre les Bass-Van der Woodsen et la famille des Kennedy car une de leurs filles serait parmi les Tueuses. ( _Pourquoi diable, elle ne l'a pas remarquée à Los Angeles_ ? est une autre question.)

Quinze jours de repos, _mais est ce qu'il y en a pour une Tueuse ?_ seront bien utile. Il faut se préparer à la rentrée, la dernière année du lycée. C'est l'année où il faut séduire les Universités. Elle a eu la joie d'apprendre que le Conseil avait encore assez d'influence pour lui obtenir toute université qu'elle voulait du moment que ses notes et son comportement à l'école correspondent au statut de cette université. Donc si elle veut Yale, elle aura Yale. Mais Rupert Giles lui a dit qu'il préférerait qu'elle choisisse Columbia ou NYU. Ses 2 universités sont à New York, grand centre d'activité surnaturelle. Par contre, Yale petite ville universitaire est très tranquille au niveau surnaturel. S'il y a des vampires, ils sont là aussi pour étudier a-t-il dit en rigolant. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Elle comprend que Giles espère qu'elle fera le bon choix d'elle-même. Pour cette année, elle devra aussi régler la question de Mimi Force. Elle a trop de questions sur elle et le Conseil est très évasif sur son sujet. Donc elle en fera son sujet d'étude et comme cela, elle pourra tranquillement l'écraser lui faisant comprendre qui est la reine des lycées de New York.

Elle arrive à convaincre son bel Anglais James Marcus d'aller de New York aux Hamptons dans le bus des touristes. Elle veut faire une surprise. Mais Gossip Girl l'a encore devancée comme d'habitude avec toutes les questions sur le beau jeune homme qui l'accompagne. D'après le site, Serena sortirait avec Nate ( _Elle connaît la vérité là-dessus et Chuck est avec des triplées brésiliennes_ ) Jenny a fait son stage chez sa mère à Waldorf Design. Sa mère en est très contente. Elle dit que c'est probablement une future grande de la mode. Et son frère est en stage auprès d'un grand écrivain.

Elle est arrivée aux Hamptons par le bus des touristes. C'est un signe pour elle que les vacances sont là. Blair s'ouvre complètement à toutes ses perceptions sensorielles. Il n'y a qu'une chose à dire, c'est l'air de l'été, c'est l'air des vacances. Quelques jours de repos avant une année très dure la dernière du lycée et la casse aux vampires et autres démons dans New York. Ce n'est pas une bouche de l'enfer. Mais c'est l'endroit où on peut mieux se cacher au monde. Très franchement qui ferait la différence entre un chauffeur de taxi démon et un d'origine étranger. On risquerait d'être plus en sécurité avec le démon.

On lui a donné une liste d'Observateurs possibles à New York et dans sa région. Elle a déjà fait son choix, mais il va falloir le convaincre. Mais d'abord le repos. Les vacances en France n'ont pas été aussi reposantes qu'elle aurait voulu, mais il fallais s'occuper de nombreuses nouvelles Tueuses d'Europe Occidentale, surtout celles francophones car elle parle français couramment.

Il ne faut pas oublier la consultation de Gossip Girl. Ses vacances françaises qu'elle a à peine pris le temps de regarder tout cela. Serena et Nate ensemble ou pas ? Telle est la grande question de l'été. Blair répond Non. Serena a été trop pris par son apprentissage magique. On la signale avec son beau lord mais on duit pas encore son nom.

A l'arrivée, bien qu'elle n'ait prévenu personne de son arrivée par le bus, plusieurs de ses sœurs l'attendent avec une magnifique décapotable. Son bel anglais est leur cible tout de suite

Elle loge dans le manoir des Van der Woodsen. Gossip girl dit qu'elle serait avec Nate Archibald mais li y a un grand point d'interrogation. Car on voit souvent Serena seule à la plage ou avec des amies filles et des mauvaises langues murmurent qu'elle tient la chandelle, Mais on dit aussi qu'elle reste beaucoup plus dans sa villa. Mais à cette question qu'on ne pose pas sur Gossip girl, Blair sait pourquoi magie. Mais Serena ne lui a pas dit si sa mère et Me Bass le sait. Pour Chuck, il y aurait des triplées brésiliennes. Blair est au courant car Serena n'a pas manqué de lui faire des rapports réguliers là-dessus. Par contre sur ses amours, rien de rien. Sur la magie, c'est par ellipses, elle ne veut pas en parler explicitement par moyens électroniques, ni lettres.

Résultat de la première journée : Le maître nageur de la plage drague Serena qui lui répond en souriant. Nate est en relation avec quelqu'un de plus vieux et peut-être mariée. ( _En profiter pour développer ses talents d'espionne et découvrir qui_ ). Petit déjeuner avec les Van der Woodsen et surtout Chuck qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le beau lord anglais. Bon d'accord, elle l'a plantée à New York pour aller à LA. Et après elle est passée en coup de vent à New York pour aller en France chez son père. Mais elle est en sûr qu'il lui préparait la même chose.

Les petits jeux amoureux sont nombreux et ses sœurs multiplient les conquêtes. Mais il faut se préparer à une des grandes fêtes de la fin de l'été aux Hamptons : la Fête Blanche. On ne peut y aller que sur invitation. Blair a la sienne depuis longtemps. Son beau lord est invité à la demande de Blair. Serena, Nate, Eric, Chuck ont aussi leurs invitations depuis longtemps. Ses sœurs ont trouvé des boyfriends pour aller avec eux. Sinon Serena s'en serait occupé.

Une de ses grandes surprises est de voir Jenny Humphrey débarquer dans une magnifique robe blanche : Une création personnelle d'un couturier talentueux. Elle apprendra quelques heures plus tard que c'est l'œuvre de Jenny elle-même. Elle est douée si c'est vrai. Mais le gros problème est que cela va lui faire prendre la grosse tête et qu'elle va vouloir le titre de reine du lycée pour l'année prochaine quand elle-même sera à l'Université. L'autre gros problème qu'elle n'ose avouer est qu'une Reine est toujours un très forte personnalité, le genre qui adore être Tueuse car elles sont toujours prêtes à dire qu'elles sont fortes ce qu'elles sont déjà réellement.

Sinon Blair est contente de cette fin d'été, elle a réussi à rendre Chuck jaloux, très jaloux à son avis. Elle va pouvoir le torturer à loisir cette année. Elle veut lui faire dire : 3 petits mots en 7 lettres.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Un bon Observateur

**Chapitre 2 - Un bon Observateur est un être exceptionnel**

Une Tueuse sans un Observateur qui sait la guider, bien l'informer et s'occuper des détails matériels a perdu de la plus moitié de son pouvoir. Un bon Observateur fait tout pour cela. Elle a une petite liste de gens qui ont eu une formation d'Observateurs ou d'anciennes potentielles qui pourraient se remplir ce rôle.

En examinant la liste, elle a trouvé celui qui sort complètement du lot, il est temps d'aller le voir, le rencontrer et le convaincre et cela va être le plus dur.

Et peut-être pas.

Lorsqu'elle pousse la porte du magasin d'antiquités d'Abraham Morgan. Elle voit son futur Observateur en pleine discussion avec une jolie jeune femme qui est en train de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle est peut-être amoureuse du charmant docteur immortel.

Elle tient entre ses mains une vielle montre à gousset et le vieil homme dit au charmant docteur :

\- Dis-lui tout !

\- C'est une longue histoire.

Personne ne l'a vu et entendu rentrer. Alors elle intervient :

\- C'est l'histoire du docteur Henry Morgan, né le 19 Septembre 1779 dans un manoir anglais, diplômé de médecine en 1804, tué à bord du négrier "Empress of America" le 7 avril 1814 pour avoir essayer de libérer les esclaves. Ressuscitant à chaque fois au bord d'un fleuve. Personne n'en connaît la raison. C'est la version courte de l'historie que le Dr Morgan va nous raconter. Pour la petite histoire, la révolte éclata peu après et fut une réussite. Ce fut plus réussie que celle de l'Amistad et beaucoup plus discrète.

\- L'histoire est pour le lieutenant Jo Martinez ici présente pas pour vous, …. Mademoiselle, précise-t-il en voyant son jeune age)

\- Mlle Blair Waldorf et je viens de la part de …. et elle sort une enveloppe aux armoiries du conseil des Observateurs. Le docteur pâlit en voyant les armoiries.

\- Comme vous le savez probablement, le siège du conseil à Londres a été détruit dans un attentat au mois d'Octobre de l'année dernière. Mais les archives sont en grande partie intactes. Je peux faire une copie de votre dossier pour votre amie expliquant de tout en large. Je pense qu'il y a écrit des choses que vous ne savez même pas sur vous. Mais vous désirerez probablement compléter cette magnifique histoire.

\- Attendez de quoi vous parlez ? dit la jeune femme.

\- Le Docteur Henri Morgan va raconter son histoire et celle de son fils adoptif avec un long regard appuyé vers Abraham. Puis si le beau docteur le permet, je vous raconterai l'histoire d'une adolescente des beaux quartiers qui a fait un rêve et a dit oui.

Le docteur pâlit légèrement. Il craint de comprendre.

\- Pour notre cher docteur, plus d'un millier de jeunes femmes ont fait le même rêve à travers le monde et ont dit oui. Et là le docteur pâlit sérieusement.

Il pense : _Si ce qu'elle dit est exact, il y a plus de 1000 Tueuses de Vampires lâchées dans la nature et non encadrées, elles vont faire beaucoup de dégâts. De plus suivant les règles de la balance, de nouvelles calamités vont être relâcher sur le monde qui va devenir plus dangereux malgré toutes ces nouvelles gardiennes_.

Le belle lieutenant de police intervient en disant :

\- Arrêtez de parler en crypté et expliquez-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Vous le voulez vraiment ? Car si je mets à tout vous expliquer ce que je sais ainsi que Mlle Blair Waldorf sait, votre vision du monde va changer. Il est tout à fait possible que vous refuserez de sortir de chez vous et vous irez vous cacher dans le monastère le plus proche pour ne jamais en ressortir ? , dit le Docteur Morgan. Il ne s'adresse pas à Abraham car il sait très bien qu'il devra lui en parler après

\- Je veux tout savoir. Un bon policier doit en savoir le plus sur les secrets bien noirs de l'humanité.

\- Alors commençons ! dit Blair.

\- L'histoire commence, il y a plus de 30 000 ans. La Terre était dominé par des démons et il y eut des terribles combats et les démons ont quitté cette dimension. Mais ils ont laissé derrière eux les vampires. Les plus grands sorciers et chamans ont crée le combattant contre les vampires : une jeune femme plus rapide plus forte qu'un être humain. A chaque fois qu'elle meurt, ses pouvoirs sont transmis aussitôt à une autre jeune fille. Cela a duré 30000 ans. Mais il ya 6 ans, elles sont devenues 2 car une est morte noyée 2 minutes avant d'être rappeler par les gestes de sauvetage. Et au mois de mai, elles sont devenues beaucoup plus nombreuses. Toutes celles qui pouvaient être appeler l'ont été. Voila l'essentiel de l'histoire. Maintenant pour les détails, cela vous sera dit que si vous voulez mettre la main dans la merde du monde. Unes seule chose à savoir, Vampire, loup-garou, démon et magie existent vraiment. Nous ne savons pas pou les extra-terrestres.

\- Maintenant Docteur, je voudrai vous inviter à ma petite soirée de rentrée, vous pourrez rencontrer mes sœurs et des personnes qui pourraient vous aider dans votre problème. Je précise que vous pouvez venir accompagner par votre fils et par votre amie policière. On pourra parler beaucoup plus longuement précise-t-elle en entendant la sonnette indiquant qu'un client potentiel entre dans le magasin d'Antiquités.

\- Je vous laisse raconter votre propre histoire et je laisse votre fils s'occuper de ce lient alors qu'un homme dans la cinquantaine entre dans le magasin. Je vous appellerai au magasin pour les détails pratiques concernant la soirée.

Blair sort du magasin après avoir dit au revoir. Elle pense :

 _\- C'est bien gentil d'organiser une soirée, mais de midi pour le soir, c'est de la folie. Heureusement Dorotea est là._

 _Les Belles, je les ai déjà : ses sœurs. Elles vont bientôt se disperser à travers le monde. Pour beaucoup, elles vont aller à Cleveland, la bouche de l'enfer américaine. L'une des 4 actives à travers le monde. Le projet est de créer une école pour les Tueuses américaines, leurs Observateurs, les sorciers et autres personnes intéressés._

* * *

 **Appartement des Waldorf, Upper East Side, New York**

La petite fête organisée à la va-vite se passe bien. Mais cela manque d'entrain. On sent qu'il y a beaucoup de pique-assiette, mais pour une fête organisée du jour au lendemain, c'est un mal nécessaire.

Une des surprises est Serena venant avec Dan. Ils remettent le couvert ou quoi ? Mais c'est comme c'est un amateur de football anglais, ils ont entamé une discussion avec son lord anglais après la sortie sur Chelsea, lieu de shopping de Serena ce qui a un peu embarrassée tous ceux qui écoutaient.

Mais tout s'améliore quand son Observateur (il n'a pas encore accepté) arrive avec son fils et la belle inspectrice. Il est très bien vêtu et il en jette. Elle trouve qu'il a fait un très bon choix au moins vis à vis de la société. La première chose à faire est le présenter à Serena, Willow et à ses sœurs.

\- Je vous salue Docteur. Merci d'être venu. Je tiens à vous présenter des personnes qui seront ravis de vous voir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle va vers l'endroit où elle a repéré Willow, Kennedy et quelques autres Tueuses. Willow est toujours mal à l'aise dans la société. Pour qu'elle reste, elle lui a présenté une énigme pour la geek qu'elle est ( _C'est un immortel qui ne pas pourquoi et voudrait bien savoir comment vraiment mourir_ ). Elle se demande si elle n'aurait pas dû prévoir une serviette pour essuyer la bave de Willow quand elle va découvrir le secret de son Observateur. Mais est-ce une bonne idée ? Elle n'a pas vraiment envie que Willow reste car Buffy et les reste des Scoobies risque d'être beaucoup à New York. Et si elle veut être la Tueuse N°1, elle ne doit pas les avoir dans les jambes.

\- Je voulais vous présenter à tous, le médecin légiste le Dr Henry Morgan et son oncle antiquaire et leur amie la lieutenant de police Jo Martinez. C'est le fameux Docteur dont je vous ai parlé.

Toutes les Tueuses le regardent avec intérêt. Certaines en feraient bien leur quart d'heure. Mais Willow a les yeux brillants avec une énigme comme lui.

\- Bonjour, je me présente Willow Rosenberg. Vous avez un cas très intéressant à me proposer. J'aimerai bien qu'on en parle en privé.

\- Willow est la meilleure dans son domaine depuis des siècles. Si c'est la magie, elle saura le résoudre. Et même si ce n'est pas, elle adore les énigmes de tout genre, dit Blair.

\- Je pense qu'il faut se prendre un Rendez-vous assez long au moins une à 2 heures. Je pense que Blair vous en a parlé.

\- Elle m'a montré les archives du Conseil. Je pense que le mieux est de se parler longuement en privé. Mais je tiens à vous préciser dès que je ne garantis rien.

\- Mais beaucoup de gens nous écoutent.

\- Aucun problème, vous avez des Tueuses, des sorcières et un Observateur.

\- Qui ?

\- Vous. répond Kennedy.

\- Il me serait très difficile de prendre en charge toutes les Tueuses de New York.

\- Pas de problème, beaucoup vont partir pour Cleveland et sa bouche de l'Enfer. Il ya du travail là-bas. Mais Nous commençons Blair qui veut prendre charge à elle seul et Serena tout le Grand New York.

Blair s'empourpre de colère et les autres rient. Beaucoup les regardent ce qui se passe et comment ils ont réussi à faire rougir la Reine B.

\- Mais il faut dire qu'elle a eu son 1er vampire toute seule sans rien connaître du surnaturel et surtout sans entraînement

\- C'est plus souvent le cas inverse, dit le Dr Morgan en regardant d'un autre air, Blair.

\- Je tiens à préciser qu'elle est la seule à avoir envoyer 50 Tueuses sur Un vampire, dit Kennedy en riant.

\- Elles n'avaient jamais tué un, je l'avais coincé. A elles de se débrouiller pour terminer le travail.

\- Et ?, demande curieux le Dr Morgan

Les autres Tueuses comme Willow rient ouvertement. Blair est très rouge.

\- Elles ont réussi à le laisser partir. Bon, une a tué un autre vampire qui leur est tombé sous la main, dit Kennedy.

\- 50 contre un, et il a survécu, poursuit une autre.

\- Vous connaissez la Bande dessinée Astérix le Gaulois, continue Kennedy,

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Eh ! bien comme dans Astérix pour savoir qui va frapper le romain elles ont fait la même chose pour tuer le vampire, elles se sont d'abord disputé pour savoir qui le tuerait.

\- Résultat, vous le connaissez, dit une Tueuse un peu boulotte qui a du mal de s'arrêter de rire.

\- Pour celles qui vont rester, vous avez bien un fils et elle se tourne vers le vieil homme. Il sera un très bon Observateur, interrompt d'un coup Blair.

\- Ah n, n on, non dit-il en secouant un doigt.

Les Jeunes Tueuses le regardent en souriant 'un air ironique Le Dr Morgan met ses doigts sur sa tête, la paume couvrant en partie sin visage. Il se dit en son for intérieur :

 _\- Une s'est déjà dure, plusieurs, cela va vite devenir infernale. Il va falloir activer une liste que je n'espérais jamais avoir à utiliser. Surtout qu'Adam et Jo sont encore plus ignorantes que ces jeunes Tueuses._


End file.
